


An Awkward Moment

by quantumoddity



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex gets carried away, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe- Selkies, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Selkie Alex, Selkies, Smut, These cute horny idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Eliza sometimes forgets that her husband is a selkie. She is reminded at the most unexpected time.A one shot from The Seal Lullaby, sometime between Chapters 2 and 3. A little bit of humour.





	An Awkward Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Seal Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938867) by [quantumoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity). 



> I'm liking the idea of doing little one shots for this AU, if there's any other scenarios you'd like to see, just let me know!   
> Comments and kudos are super appreciated!

Eliza felt like she was in her own little world.

The whole ocean seemed to be laid out before her, proving that grey wasn’t just one colour but more shades than she could really count, in the foam that crested the waves, in the ghostly shapes of the submerged rock pools lost under the tide as it meandered closer and closer, in the shallows, in the depths, in the moonlight as it bounced off the ever-changing surface, never looking quite the same from instant to instant. Milky then cloudy then harsh then soft.

She sat on the decking, a hot cup of tea between her hands, her one source of heat. She reflected on how she should probably go inside, with the rotting wood and chipping paint of the deck pressing into the back of her bare thighs and the cold wind turning her skin numb. But the night was too beautiful to leave behind, a worry gnawing at the pit of her stomach that if she abandoned it, she’d never see something so gorgeous again.

But every night had felt like that, since she and Alex had made their home here. Every single one had felt like it came from the frame of some landscape painting done in an achingly talented hand, so much so that Eliza could scarcely believe the life she was living, still waiting for the moment when she’d jar awake back in her old bed in Albany and feel the stab of disappointment. But for now, there didn’t seem to be any moment before or after this one, like there ever had or ever would be. This one, slow second was all there was, suspended in the air like mist, no one in it but Eliza.

Until it wasn’t just her.

“Hey,” Alex’s voice was warm, the exact pitch of the waves at the peak of their break against the sand, a pleasing tone. He was suddenly crouching behind her, arms winding around her shoulders.

“Hello there,” Eliza murmured, tilting back her head and finding his lips, soft against her own. He was warm in comparison to the night air.

Direct as ever, her Selkie husband’s lips travelled from her lips, across her cheekbone until his teeth lightly snagged her earlobe and he hissed, “Come to bed.”

Eliza grinned, her hand moving to rest lightly on the side of his head, fingers tangling through his black hair. It was loose, falling in its usual ragged, kinked curtain after being knotted on the top of his head all day, now just shy of brushing his shoulders.

“Aren’t you tired?” she chuckled, teasing lightly, “It’s been a busy day…”

“Not at all,” Alex said, playfully defensive, “In fact, I see it as a survival necessity. It’s freezing out here, if I don’t warm you up in bed right now, it could be disastrous.”

“Oh, I see,” Eliza left her mug on the deck and turned in his arms so she could face him, both hands now resting on his face, thumbs brushing his cheeks lightly, “Can’t waste a single second then, hmm?”

“Not one,” that grin of Alex’s, the lopsided one that made her shiver in excitement every time, flickered across his face, catching the moonlight.

That strength he kept in those deceptively thin arms lifted Eliza right off her feet, making her shriek and giggle as the cold air slipped under the long shirt of Alex’s she was wearing, legs scrabbling to lock around his hips, not that she ever thought there was a chance he’d drop her. She felt utterly safe in his arms and always had.

The fire was dying in the hearth but it’s ghost lingered in the warmth of the little cottage, so inviting after the chill outside. The light was mostly gone though, making the trip across the living room and up the stairs was a little dangerous, especially seeing as Alex was more occupied with kissing Eliza feverishly, seeing just how low on her chest the oversized shirt could slip. But they somehow made it to their little bedroom with no toes stubbed and no necks broken and Eliza was soon gasping as she found herself tipping and spilling onto the soft mattress with its soft blankets she’d crocheted herself.

Alex gave himself a moment of indulgence, crouching over her and just drinking in how she looked, his gorgeous Betsey laid out for him in the soft lamplight. He could pick out everything, the few freckles on her collarbone, the stretch marks on her thighs half visible under the hem of the shirt, the smile that played across her sweet face that could bring a man to his knees, if he weren’t already on them.

Eliza was getting an eyeful of her own as she burst out laughing, “Baby, you’re naked…”

“I am!” Alex grinned brightly, “Saves us time, huh? And besides, someone went and stole my favourite shirt, so what’s a guy to do?”

“And you were worried about me getting cold…” she shook her head in dismay, though she had to admit there wasn’t even a trace of goosebumps on his sunset skin as she ran her hands up his arms to rest on his shoulders and tug him down for a kiss.

“I always worry about you,” Alex murmured, voice edged with a desperate breathlessness as kissing Eliza climbed higher in his priorities than his own oxygen supply, “You humans are so silly, you’ve got no blubber or anything, how do you thermoregulate?”

“We have our Selkie husbands make love to us so we can keep warm,” Eliza lifts an eyebrow, “But sometimes they get distracted by things like blubber and missing shirts and we freeze to death even after they promised to save us from such a fate. It’s tragic, really.”

Alex rolled his dark eyes, pushing the shirt entirely off her hips so he could settle himself between her thighs, “Point taken…”

Eliza laughed softly, the sound fitting in so perfectly with the soft, golden lamplight that it could well have been woven from the stuff. Though it quickly turned to a low, adoring gasp as one shift of Alex’s hips brought them as close together as two people could be.

“Oh god…” she whispered, voice sounding raw and strangled, nails digging into his shoulders.

“This okay?” Alex managed to grind out from between his teeth, lost in how tightly Eliza’s muscles held him, in the heat and grip he was never going to grow used to.

“Very,” Eliza moaned in one exhalation, legs wrapping around his hips, heels pressing into his lower back to urge him on, “More.”

Alex gave her more. He pressed her back into the bed and pulled away, all achingly slow, drawing every movement out as much as he could, like the slow, sweet trickle of honey, so Eliza could feel every single shift in position magnified over and over. He was rewarded with climbing gasps and moans, ragged whispers of his name, pleas for more and harder and faster.

But Alex was in a playful mood, he had that glint in his eyes and curve to his smile that made it plain he had no intention of behaving tonight. Despite Eliza’s pleading, he maintained his pace, still slow, still measured, that low rumbling that sounded so much like purring echoing contentedly in his chest. He trapped Eliza’s indignant gasps of protest with his own mouth, kissing her deeply, only chuckling as she nipped at his lower lip in frustration.

It had started to rain outside, pattering against the windows as if asking for attention but neither of the lovers noticed, far too wrapped up in their playful battle as they twisted and bucked in the blankets. Alex was about to murmur something teasing, pull away just long enough to rile her up with his words as well as his body but in the split second he was occupied, he lost his footing.

Eliza took advantage, surprising him, sweeping his legs out from under him with her own and then they were twisting, rolling and now she was on top, eyes glittering and smile sharp.

“Betsey…” he squeaked, jaw slack.

“Hush,” she murmured, splaying her hands on his chest, finding his heartbeat more rapid than ever, “Don’t talk.”

Now she was in control, Eliza threw herself into it all, hips bouncing almost feverishly, as if they only had moments. She took him hard and fast, denying neither of them anything, now actively chasing their peak with determination and need. Alex found it incredibly easily to obey her, he couldn’t have made a sound even if he’d wanted to. His arms and legs became hers, his lungs and his mouth, his heartbeat, his cock, it was all utterly devoted to her.

It wasn’t long before there was that tightness in his groin, the sense of urgency and tension he knew well, the need so strong it was like something too hot to hold with his own hands, he had to let go somehow, any way…

“Eliza…” he gasped out, a warning, clinging to her forearms.

“You first,” she panted, understanding perfectly what he meant, “Then me. I want to watch you.”

Alex nodded, giving in. His back arched, his face tightened into a grimace, his jaw dropped as it all unwound and released.

And he _barked._

Eliza was so surprised that she fell right off him, landing on her back with her hands clasped to her mouth in shock. Alex froze, shoving his face into the pillow, feeling it scorch bright red with embarrassment.

There was a long, heavy moment of silence.

Eliza broke it first, clearing her throat delicately, “Um…was that…”

Alex could only moan in despair, curling up in a tiny ball, “Noooo…”

Eliza tried so hard to hide the laughter she could feel bubbling up in her chest, “You…you barked. Like a seal…”

“I didn’t mean to!” Alex wailed, his voice muffled.

That did it. Eliza bent nearly in half as she howled with laughter, arm thrown over her eyes, shaking uncontrollably. Alex just prayed for the ground to swallow him up, groaning as if in pain. As if he’d just _done that_ …and in the middle of sex too…

“I d-didn’t know you could do that!” Eliza cackled, nearly choking on her own laughter.

“Well neither did I!” Alex yelped.

“Aw, hey…” Eliza wound around him as she wrestled her control back, the wild laughter dissolving away into gentle giggles and snorts, hugging him from behind and burying her face comfortingly between his shoulder blades, “Don’t worry, it was kind of cute! I liked it!”

“Oh, yeah right,” Alex huffed, still looking like he was trying to crawl into the pillow, “Cos that’s what everyone loves to hear at the exact moment of orgasm…”

Eliza had to fight so hard not to burst out laughing all over again, “Don’t worry about it, baby, I promise it’s okay.”

“I just _cannot_ believe I did that…it just slipped out!”

It took a while, a lot of gentling and wheedling and kisses along his neck but eventually the whole incident was forgotten and they were cuddling again, letting sleep overtake them as gentle and comforting as the tide.

Eliza smiled, resting her head against Alex’s shoulder. She loved her Selkie husband, she really, really did.

Even if it did lead to some awkward moments.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr, my-dearesteliza


End file.
